1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to image color tone correction and more particularly to image color tone correction of video image streams corrected to reference still images of similar scenic content.
2. Description of Related Art
Still cameras typically have optimized processing parameters that result in beautiful, deeply saturated, colorful images.
Video recorders, due to the need to very quickly acquire and process video frames, must make compromises with modified processing parameters. These compromises frequently result in desaturated video frames, and colors that appear “off” from both a still camera, and direct viewing of a scene.
When still cameras are used for recording video, similar processing parameter tradeoffs are required, with the same reduction in picture quality of the acquired video frames.